Carnage
by TheDevilZero
Summary: Gota a gota, tu sangre caerá. Corte a corte te vas a desangrar. Una risa estridente sera la tonada que oirás. rojo y negro serán los colores que veras y al final solo mi nombre pronunciaras. (Advertencia, no apto para todos)


**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil con un nuevo One-Shot.**

 **Antes que nada, lo siento.**

 **No actualice el viernes ya que me he sentido mal estos días, puede que haya sido un rotavirus que rondaba por aquí.**

 **No tenía inspiración para nada, escribía un poco de cada cosa y mucho de nada.**

 **Pero fue en ese momento y mientras conversaba con unos amigos que me vino esta idea.**

 **La próxima semana si voy a actualizar mis historias. Lamento de nuevo el retraso.**

 **Un agradecimiendo a mis amigos jar d, Dio619 y Arashi walker**

 **ADVERTENCIA**

 **ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE TEMAS MUY DELICADOS PARA ALGUNOS PÚBLICOS, INCLUYENDO SANGRE, MUERTE DE PERSONAJES, ETC.**

* * *

 **PUM**

Desde hace varias generaciones un poder especial llamado "Kosei" fue poseído por las personas de todo el mundo, el cual le daban habilidades únicas a cada uno.

En sus inicios, esta gente fue rechazada ocasionando grandes conflictos, pero con el paso del tiempo, la posesión de un kosei llego a ser de lo más normal.

 **PUM**

Llego hasta el punto que ahora cerca del 80% de la población total poseía algún tipo de Kosei.

¿Pero y el 20% restante?

 **PUM**

Muchos de ellos no tenían problemas para llevar sus vidas, viviendo del modo como lo hacian la generaciones anteriores. Pero aun así hacia cierto recelo por ellos.

-Espero que eso te enseñe, Mukosei.- Dijo un estudiante antes de golpear a un joven.

 **PUM**

Mukosei, era el nombre que se le daba a aquellos que habían nacido sin Kosei, normalmente no era problema ser llamado así. Excepto que desde hace unos años se usaba en un modo despectivo y degradante.

Este era el caso de Izuku Midoriya, un Mukosei de 16 años. Un joven de pelo verde y pecas, de cuerpo delgado vestido con un uniforme de secundaria normal.

El cual estaba siendo apaleado por el simple hecho de ser un Mukosei.

-Al menos defiéndete, Midoriya.- Dijo uno de los compañeros del peliverde justo antes de patearlo en el estómago.

Desde el piso, Izuku recibió la patada sin siquiera poder defenderse. Emitió un quejido lastimero cuando sintió el golpe contra abdomen.

-Vámonos, ya me aburrí.- Dijo uno de los 3 matones/compañeros que estaban apaleando a Izuku.

-Ya ni siquiera dice algo. ¿Estará muerto?- Preguntó uno de ellos viendo al joven que estaba en el piso del callejón.

-De ser así, es mejor irnos.

Tal y como habían dicho, a los pocos segundos se marcharon de allí dejando a un golpeado Izuku que se acurrucaba contra una de las paredes en posición fetal.

Lentamente dejo esa posición para ver si es que había alguien más a parte del en este callejón, al ver que estaba solo le dio un breve destello de alegría al saber que habían parado, al menos por hoy.

Todo su cuerpo le dolía, podía sentir el flujo de sangre que iba hacia donde lo golpearon para formar hematomas. Pero a pesar de eso, el peliverde logro ponerse en una posición sentada y se recortó contra la pared.

Pequeñas lágrimas se escapaban de las comisuras de sus apretados parpados pero estas no eran solo por dolor, sino también por impotencia.

Nadie era más cruel que los niños.

Desde los 4 años, Izuku fue objeto de burlas por parte de sus compañeros.

Todo empezó cuando Katsuki Bakugou descubrió su Kosei, uno llamativo y fuerte.

Pero Izuku nunca descubrió el suyo, nunca lo tuvo.

Con esto se ganó las burlas y humillaciones por parte de los niños de su edad. A pesar de que lo comento con los adultos y estos tomaron medidas contra los niños. Poco o nada hiso en favor del peliverde.

Solo logro que la ira de los niños aumentara cuando estos se enteraron que fue el quien los delató.

Desde entonces, hasta el día de hoy, más de 10 años de vivir de la misma manera. Vivió como un saco de boxeo, una burla para todos. Un chiste, una mala broma viviente... Quería ser héroe y no tenía ningún poder.

Izuku emitió un quejido antes de respirar unas veces para calmarse, esto era cosa de todos los días, al menos no usaron sus Koseis esta vez.

Necesitaba hacerlo ahora.

Izuku vigilo una vez más que no hubiera nadie cerca y se remango la camisa. Era una suerte que el uniforme le pedían usar camisas de manga larga, así podía ocultar eso.

La piel del antebrazo del peliverde estaba pálida, pero en el dorso de esta se podían ver múltiples marcas que aún no terminaban de cicatrizarse.

Cortes.

Casi la totalidad del antebrazo estaba cubierta por heridas producidas por algún objeto cortante. Ninguna era muy profunda, por lo cual podían sanar en poco tiempo.

Las más profundas estaban en lugares donde nadie podía verlos, debajo de los brazos, en los muslos, cualquier lugar lejos de las miradas.

Izuku saco de su maleta una pequeña navaja de afeitar, muy baratas y sumamente efectivas para su función.

Acercó la filosa lámina de acero a una sección de su antebrazo donde se podían ver líneas de un suave color rosado, indicando que hace poco habían cicatrizado.

El peliverde tomo una pequeña respiración para calmarse y que no le tiemble la maño.

-Ngg

Izuku emitió un gruñido cuando la lámina se deslizó sobre su epidermis cortándolo completamente hasta llegar a la superficie de la dermis.

Un hilillo de sangre broto del corte.

Una fugaz sensación de dolor nació desde su brazo hacia su cerebro. Pero el dolor fue rápidamente seguido por leve satisfacción y con ello olvido sus problemas por el momento.

Pero tan rápido como llego, esa sensación desapareció.

-Aun no es suficiente.- Murmuro el joven antes de revelar su otro brazo, el cual estaba en las mismas condiciones que el otro.

Repitió el proceso un par de veces, 3 para ser precisos. Hoy no había necesidad de más, no había sido un día tan malo.

Había sido uno bueno en comparación a otros.

De su maleta logro sacar alcohol y un paño.

El peliverde siseo cuando el fármaco entro en contacto con sus heridas, pero esta era la forma más rápida para que sanasen y que pudieran cicatrizar más rápido y así volver a hacerlo.

Más rápido se curaba, mas rápido podría volver a cortarse.

Su madre no lo sabía y así quería que se mantuviera, todos sus elementos relacionados con esta práctica estaban bajo llave.

Había aprendido donde cortar para que duela y sangre poco, así mismo donde evitar cortar ya que podía ser letal.

Aunque la verdad, había comenzado a cortar cada vez más cerca de esas zonas.

Una vez que sus heridas dejaron de sangrar, se levantó con ayuda de la pared, se acomodó la camisa como su uniforme y emprendió camino hacia su casa.

* * *

-Ya volví.- Dijo el peliverde entrando en su hogar.

Era un departamento en el que vive con su madre, uno de 3 habitaciones con baño, cocina y sala de estar. Bien amueblado y muy acogedor.

Si se preguntan dónde estaba su padre, también lo hacia Izuku. Aunque en realidad no es que le importe, su padre los abandonó, ¿Y qué? El no significa nada para él. Son completos extraños.

-Qué bueno que llegaste.

Izuku alejo su vista de los zapatos que se estaba quitando para poner una suave sonrisa cuando vio a su madre.

Una mujer adulta algo rellenita y no muy alta, de pelo verde hasta media espalda. Estaba vestida con un suéter amarillo y unos pantalones de algodón grises.

El joven dio un paso al frente con la intención de abrazar a su madre, pero se contuvo. La razón fue que esta comenzó a toser fuertemente.

Izuku puso una expresión de culpa y de impotencia.

-No tomaste tus pastillas, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó.

No quiso ni esperar la respuesta para ir hasta el refrigerador y sacar de allí un frasco de color blanco. Con su otra mano tomo una botella con agua y se las dio ambas a su madre.

-Gracias.- Dijo ella antes de tomar su medicina.

Izuku miro a su madre tomarse la pastilla. Cuando descubrieron que el joven no tenía kosei, su madre se culpó por ello. Llego al punto que entro en una depresión y engordo, esto le trajo problemas cardiacos y otros menores. Su familia tenía un historial con estas enfermedades.

Ella junto con ayuda de su hijo, logro salir adelante, pero aun así su enfermedad persistía. El peliverde podía recordad cuando pasaba horas tratando de convencer a su madre de que no era su culpa, no quería verla hacerse daño.

Cuanta hipocresía.

Justamente él, quien se cortaba las extremidades, día tras día, tras día. Él no quería ver a alguien herirse y le decía que eso estaba mal.

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu día en la escuela?- Preguntó su madre mientras volvía a meter su frasco en el refrigerador.

Izuku tuvo leves destellos de lo que paso hoy, desde que se despertó, hasta la golpiza y los cortes.

-Bien.- Respondió vagamente.

Su madre trabajaba como una contadora. Lo cual no hacía nada para ayudarla con su estado debido al estrés que acumulaba con cada día de trabajo. Pero no podían darse el lujo de perderlo, al menos no por ahora.

-Eso es bueno.- Dijo ella.

Izuku ayudo a su madre a recostarse en el sillón, tenía que evitar las emociones fuertes hasta que se recupere. Hasta entonces, el peliverde ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera en su casa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el peliverde se despertó y se preparó para ir a la escuela como cada mañana. Poniendo especial atención a su uniforme para que no se notase ninguna marca.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la academia fue recibido por las ya tan comunes burlas de ambas partes de la población.

Los ignoró como siempre.

En su maleta pudo oír un pequeño tintineo, había comprado nuevas navajas de afeitar, las que tenía ya se habían oxidado por su sangre. Se deshizo de las antiguas, el riego del tétanos era elevado.

Finalmente llego a su salón y con eso a su escritorio.

"Maldito"

"Mukosei"

"Muerete"

"Te voy a moler a golpes"

Estos eran solo algunos de los mensajes que estaban escritos en su escritorio y silla. Era tinta deleble, desaparecería en unas horas, es por eso que los maestros no lo sabían, nunca quedaban pruebas.

Izuku vio de reojo como Bakugou se sentaba en su lugar de siempre, habían cortado todo tipo de relación, no eran amigos, apenas si eran conocidos. No se hablaban desde esa vez que Katsuki había golpeado a Izuku y gracias a eso, todos pensaron que el podría ser el saco de boxeo de todos.

Las clases comenzaron apenas el profesor entró en el aula. Hoy empezarían con una nueva unidad, esperaba que eso lo ayudara a distraerse.

Para desagrado de Izuku, las clases llegaron a su final más rápido de lo que había querido. Cada minuto lo acercaba más a la hora de salida y con eso a una golpiza más.

Quizás si lograba salir antes, podría evitarlos y llegar a casa rápido.

Dos minutos antes de que el timbre sonará, Izuku ya estaba preparado para partir, así que cuando sonó el timbre él ya estaba caminando fuera del aula.

Sabía que si corría alertaría a los demás y solo haría peor su paliza. Solo tenía que bajar las escaleras y estaría bien.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí.- Dijo de pronto una voz y con esta una persona que abrazo a Izuku.

-Déjame ir.- Dijo Izuku tratando de liberarse del agarre.

-Vamos, ¿Cómo podría negarme a la partición de mi financiador?- Dijo con una sonrisa.

No era noticia que había algunos que le quitaban el poco dinero que tenía, se había visto obligado a llevar lo justo para el día, para evitar que se lo quitaran.

-No tengo dinero.- Dijo Izuku.

-¿Hmmm?- Preguntó inocentemente su acosador.- Eso es malo... y me hace enojar... Dime, ¿te gusta verme enojado?

-N-no.

-¿Que vas a hacer al respecto?- Preguntó.

Ambos se detuvieron justo al borde de las escaleras, Izuku comenzó a pensar sus acciones, lo que debía hacer.

Si trataba de correr, los amigos de este sujeto lo agarrarían, lo golpearían y no podía entregarles el dinero que no tenía.

La mirada vacía y derrotada del peliverde bajo hasta el final de las escaleras.

-(Sería más fácil si no existiera)- Pensó.

La idea de simplemente dejar este mundo era algo que había estado germinando lentamente, regado con bullying y abonado con sus cortes. La floreciente idea era sumamente tentadora.

Pero no podía.

Izuku empujo a su abusón suavemente, en circunstancias normales ni siquiera lo habría molestado.

Pero ahora estaban al borde de las escaleras.

El sujeto vio con ojos abiertos mientras caía como Izuku tenía una mirada dura con los brazos extendidos.

 **CRACK**

El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para quebrarle el cuello como si fuera una ramita.

Izuku se alejó de ahí, no podía ver el cuerpo, no creía lo que acababa de hacer. No creía... lo bien que se sintió.

Sabía que estaba mal.

Pronto, algunas personas oyeron el sonido del cuerpo y comenzaron a salir para ver que paso. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

Pero cuando llamaron a la policía, nuestro peliverde ya estaba en el mismo callejón de ayer dispuesto a cortarse.

Sus manos le temblaban tanto que la navaja se deslizo entre unas temblorosas y sudorosas manos. No creía lo que había hecho.

Había asesinado a alguien

-Jajaja.- Río levemente el peliverde.

Necesitaba calmarse antes de realizar su práctica. De lo contrario podría ser fatal y apenas había escapado de la idea.

-Vaya vaya.

Izuku oculto la navaja solo para ver a los mismos que lo golpearon ayer.

-Ya estabas aquí.- Dijo otro acercándose.- Nos ahorraste las molestias de ir a buscarte, que amable.

* * *

Izuku abrió la puerta de su casa, estaba muy cansado y estresado. No había podido hacer su "practica" había sido interrumpido, ellos se habían tomado su tiempo para no dejarle respirar.

Al parecer ninguno supo lo que le paso al otro matón, y no había pruebas de que haya sido el quien lo empujó, por ahora estaría a salvo.

-Ya llegué.- Dijo Izuku esperando a que sea recibido con un abrazo de su madre como cada día.

Ella, era una las pocas cosas que le alentaba a levantarse de su cama cada mañana.

Pero esta vez no recibió respuesta.

-¿Mama?- Preguntó mientras se quitaba los zapatos y entraba en su hogar.

Reviso en la cocina o el comedor, no había nadie allí.

-¿Mamá? ¿Dónde estás?- Preguntó Izuku esta vez con una extraña sensación que le nacía desde el estómago y se propagaba rápido por todo su cuerpo.

Una sensación de incertidumbre y angustia.

El joven fue hasta la habitación de su madre y la abrió suavemente. Soltó un suspiro cuando la vio acostada en su cama.

-Me preocupaste.- Dijo Izuku entrando en la habitación.

Todo estaba tan ordenado como en la mañana, su madre probablemente había vuelto temprano del trabajo y se había acostado a dormir.

-Vamos, mamá.- Dijo Izuku poniendo una mano sobre su madre.- Vamos a comer.

Pero no recibió respuesta.

-¿Mamá?- Preguntó mientras la sacudía un poco.- Ya despierta.

Pero solo cuando el joven coloco ambas manos en su madre noto lo fría que estaba, era imposible contando lo tapada que estaba, pero...

-Mamá...- Volvió a decir Izuku sacudiéndola más fuerte.

Ella no podía... no ella.

-¡Mamá!

Esta vez la sacudió tanto que una de las manos salió de entre las telas, su piel estaba pálida y carecía de brillo.

El joven vio en cámara lenta como la mano caía hacia el piso sin señales de vida.

-No, no, no, no...- Se negaba el peliverde tratando de que todo fuera una vil mentira. No podía perderla, pero en el fondo lo sabía.

Ya la perdió

Izuku se acercó para comprobar el pulso... no había nada.

El joven en un estado de pánico se acercó a darle un masaje cardiovascular a su madre, era tosco pero esperaba que pudiera funcionar.

-Mamá... vamos, tienes que tomar tus pastillas.- Dijo mientras procedía a hacer los movimientos de bombeo.- Tienes que ayudarme con mi tarea.

Pero el cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en la comisura de sus ojos que se abrían cada vez más con miedo.

-Mamá...- Dijo haciendo el movimiento cada vez más rápido y agresivo.

Pero por más que intentará nada pasaba. Carecía del poder para hacer algo.

-Tienes que estar conmigo.- Dijo mientras que los movimientos se volvían cada vez más suaves. Había perdido las fuerzas para seguir.

-No fue tu culpa que no tuviera Kosei...- Dijo mientras hundía su rostro en el cuerpo de su madre. - No tuviste la culpa de nada...

Izuku no podía soportar más de esto se alejó del cuerpo de su madre con lágrimas corriendo desde sus ojos hasta el piso.

Sus fuertes y frenética pisadas contrastaban con el débil sonido de las lágrimas al caer al piso.

El joven llego a su mochila, la abrió de par a par y la vacío en su totalidad, haciendo que sus cosas caigan al suelo.

Un rayo de luz golpeo una de las najabas antes de que Izuku la tomara en su mano derecha y comenzara a cortarse la izquierda.

Estaba temblando, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos y sangre de sus cortes.

Estaba alterado y no podía mantenerse estable para realizar un corte superficial. Pero ya no podía esperar.

¿Cuantos necesitaría esta vez? ¿5? ¿15? ¿30?

-¡AHHHHHHH!

Izuku grito de dolor y frustración cuando finalmente había comprendido todo. Estaba solo.

Se realizó otro corte en el brazo.

Ya no tenía nada porque vivir.

Otro.

¿Qué le quedaba?

Y otro más.

Nada

Y otro más.

Hasta que finalmente la cantidad de cortes le había pasado factura. Había cortado más profundo de lo que normalmente había deseado. Pero no le importaba.

El peliverde se recortó en el sofá de su hogar, exactamente en el mismo lugar que había sentado a su madre. No le importaba si el tapizado se teñía lentamente de rojo.

Sus parpados se sentían pesados, tenía frío, no le gustaba esta sensación aunque ya estaba acostumbrado, pero francamente era lo que quería.

Cerró los ojos mientras que su cara se mantenía una expresión tranquila.

-Quizás... la próxima... podrá ser diferente...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Estas despierto?

Izuku despertó con mareos y un dolor de cabeza tremendo, además de eso del claro ardor que sentía en sus brazos, probablemente porque le habían aplicado algún tipo de antiséptico.

Como puso trato de moverlos, pero descubrió que no pudo.

-Tómatelo con calma.- Dijo una voz mayor.

El peliverde giro su cabeza para ver a un hombre mayor, probablemente rondaba los 50. Vestido con una bata blanca y un estetoscopio en su cuello. En su placa decía "Dr. Miyasaki"

-¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó Izuku mirando a los lados solo para ver blanco.

-Estas en el hospital, joven.- Dijo el doctor mientras revisaba el suero del joven.- Tuviste mucha suerte de que tu vecina llamo a una ambulancia. Unos minutos más y no lo habrías logrado.

¿Suerte?... si había fallado.

Como pudo estiró los músculos de su cuello para bajar su cabeza para poder mirar abajo. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos de vendas desde las muñecas hasta los bíceps.

Izuku apretó los dientes mientras lentamente todo le volvía a la memoria. Todo lo que había pasado.

El doctor vio el estado del joven y le hiso un gesto a una enfermera. Ella asistió antes de introducir en el conducto del suero una jeringa con morfina.

Cuando los efectos comenzaron a llegarle lentamente al joven, el doctor y la enfermera se retiraron de la habitación.

-¿Cree que estará bien, doctor?- Preguntó la enfermera que se notaba que ya tenía sus años, sabía lo que era ser madre y no pudo evitar sentir pena por él.

El doctor soltó un suspiro de cansancio mientras se masajeaba el puente de su nariz.

-Esas heridas en sus brazos, se las hiso el mismo.- Dijo el doctor.- Encontraron a su madre muerta en su habitación.

-¿Cree que fue un intento de suicido?- Preguntó la doctora.

-No del todo.- Dijo con pesar.- Tenía cicatrices que indican que se cortaba... y a diario si se me permite decir.

-Pobre chico.- Dijo ella.

Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo más fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de 2 policías.

-Disculpe.- Dijo uno de ellos para llamar su atención.- ¿A qué se encuentra Izuku Midoriya?

El doctor dio un paso al frente.

-Es mi paciente.

-Tenemos unas preguntas para el.- Dijo el policía.

-Entiendo.- Mencionó antes de asentir.- Pero por ahora esta indispuesto, lo sedamos.

-Esperaremos por aquí si no le molesta.- Dijo el policía antes de retirarse de esa zona.

Los médicos pensaron que se trataba sobre la defunción de la madre del joven y las cortadas de este. Pero no tenían idea de que estaban llevando una investigación sobre un homicidio.

Era de un joven que había caído de las escaleras, o mejor dicho empujado.

Tanto los policías como los médicos decidieron dejar en paz al joven por el momento, lo dejarían dormir hasta que llegue el momento de enfrentar la verdad.

Pero absolutamente todos en el hospital eran ignorantes de una figura que se había colado en la habitación del joven peliverde.

Estaba vestido completamente de negro y fácilmente confundible con las sombras del cuarto.

-No tengo idea de que hiciste para llamar la atención del maestro, pero no te atrevas a fallarle en su experimento.

De entre sus ropas, la persona saco un vial con un líquido rojo y lo inyectó directamente en el cuello del joven.

Así, tan rápido como vino se fue gracias a un kosei que le permitía convertirse en humo.

Apenas se retiró, Izuku comenzó a retorcerse entre sueños, su expresión de paz comenzó a cambiar a una de sufrimiento.

Exactamente en el área de su cuello algo comenzó a moverse debajo de la piel. Usando las venas y la misma sangre del joven comenzó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

 **AHHHHHH**

Izuku se despertó con un grito que lanzo cuando sintió que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a arderle, era como si un hierro al rojo vivo estuviera recorriendo todo su cuerpo, impulsado por el bombeo de su corazón.

Ni siquiera pudo apretar los dientes antes de lanzar otro grito de agonía. Comenzó a retorcerse, era unas convulsiones muy agresivas.

-¡Sujétenlo!- Dijo el doctor cuando entro y le indico a dos enfermeros que sostuvieran al joven.

Ambos se colocaron a cada lado y lo sostuvieron por hombros y brazos. Mientras tanto, el medico preparaba una jeringa con más morfina.

Izuku abrió los ojos con pánico cuando vio la jeringa acercarse. Usando fuerza que no sabía que tenía, estiró a uno de los enfermeros para que el recibiera la inyección.

-¡Usa tu Kosei!- Dijo el doctor.

El enfermero asistió para que de sus manos saliera una sustancia parecida a la goma y se adhiriera a la zona medía de Izuku.

El peliverde estaba en un estado de pánico total, no sabía que estaba pasando. Todo le dolía...

Pero al mismo tiempo... lo hacía sentir tan vivo.

Esta sensación era intoxicante. Era como cuando se cortaba, el dolor era su único y mejor amigo, este le recordaba que aún estaba vivo.

Izuku poso su mirada en el enfermero que estaba tratando de inmovilizarlo.

 **PAM**

El peliverde le dio una patada en el mentón, noqueándolo en ese mismo instante.

El médico retrocedió por el susto, esto no tenía precedentes. Ni siquiera podía tratar de ponerse a buscar una nueva jeringa.

Izuku se retorció pero esta vez no lo hacía por el dolor, lo hacía porque estaba lleno de vida, el dolor le decía que estaba vivo, el dolor era su amigo.

Así que estaba bien compartir el dolor con ellos, ¡¿verdad?!

El joven trato de zafarse de sus ataduras de caucho, pero le resultó imposible, aun cuando vio que podía estirarlos con más fuerza de la que recordaba.

Una idea loca vino a su mente.

 **PUM**

Izuku corrió contra una de las paredes y choco contra esta. Cuando cayó al suelo, no grito de dolor, solo sonrío.

El médico vio con horror como esto se repetía una y otra vez. Estaba petrificado por el miedo que sentía ante este paciente.

En la pared había comenzado a aparecer una mancha de sangre en donde Izuku impactaba cada vez que iba en su contra.

Finalmente lo inevitable pasó...

 **CRACK**

El joven se quebró el brazo después de lanzarse repetidas veces contra la pared. Puede que incluso se dislocó el hombro.

El médico estaba temblando, nunca había visto algo parecido. Se congeló cuando vio que él se levantaba nuevamente.

La respiración de Izuku era sumamente rasposa y lo hacía por la boca, la saliva se escapaba de su boca con cada respiración. Pero aun así mantenía una sonrisa.

Pero aun no era suficiente.

-¡Raaagh!

Izuku se lanzó contra la cama de metal del hospital, justo cuando estaba por llegar se agachó de tal manera que un barandal golpease su hombro.

 **CRACK**

Se rompió la clavícula.

Así, finalmente el peliverde cayó al suelo con los hombros dislocados, la clavícula rota y lleno de moretones.

* * *

Mientras tanto, a dos habitaciones de la del peliverde estaba un niño vestido con una bata que se preparaba para dormir.

-¿Que es ese sonido?- Preguntó el niño temeroso a una enfermera.

La enfermera lo estaba cuidando a este niño que había pasado por una simple extracción de amígdalas. Mañana saldría.

La encargada del joven sonrió.

-Es el hombre del saco que viene a llevarse a los niños que no se duermen en su horario.- Dijo la enfermera antes de arropar al niño.

-¿Por qué hace eso?- Preguntó el niño mientras se acomodaba para dormir.- ¿Es malo?

La enfermera puso una expresión pensativa antes de responder.

-No lo sé.- Dijo ella.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- Preguntó el niño.

-Tiene muchos nombres.- Dijo ella.- Pero el más famoso es...

* * *

Su pulso estaba muy acelerado, su respiración errática, el ya no era tan joven como para soportar emociones fuertes. Pero aun si era joven, nadie estaría preparado para ver este tipo de espectáculo morboso.

El médico se congeló cuando vio al peliverde moverse. Nadie podría nunca soportar ese tipo de lesiones y seguir consciente.

-Jajaja.

Izuku comenzó a reír muy suavemente mientras comenzaba a serpentear, como lo haría un ser reptante. Gracias a eso comenzó a deslizarse fuera de sus ataduras.

El peliverde comenzó a reír un poco más fuerte que la vez anterior, el dolor era su amigo, el dolor le decía que estaba vivo.

-Jajaja.

Con su brazo bueno hiso lo posible para levantarse con el apoyo del suelo y la pared.

El joven sintió como algo estaba recorriendo bajo su piel hacia las zonas donde se había lesionado.

La sonrisa del joven desapareció para ser reemplazada por una expresión de contusión e ira.

Sus articulaciones volvían a su lugar y sus huesos se reparaban. Pero eso poco le importaba.

¿Dónde estaba el dolor? ¿Dónde estaba su amigo?

La mirada brillantes del joven escaneo la habitación buscando cualquier cosa que le pudiera servir, en el piso a menos de un metro del médico estaba lo que necesitaba.

Rápidamente se lanzó al objetó que necesitaba.

Un escalpelo.

Lo tomo en sus manos con una mirada de locura y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. El médico cerró los ojos cuando el joven levanto el filoso elemento.

 **STUCK**

Pero el dolor nunca llegó, esto lo confundió, abrió los ojos solo para ver que su paciente estaba apuñalándose el antebrazo.

Pero aun no era suficiente. Lo hizo de nuevo.

-¿Dónde está el dolor?- Preguntó retóricamente. El dolor llegaba tan solo unos momentos antes de desaparecer.

Necesitaba más.

El comenzó a apuñalarse repetidamente en todo el brazo, cada vez que lo hacía llegaba su amigo el dolor, pero solo unos momentos.

Cada vez que la lámina de acero inoxidable perforaba su piel, un leve chorro de sangre brotaba. Pero su sangre era demasiado espesa.

La sangre que caía de sus heridas nunca llego al suelo ya que esta era demasiado espesa como para caer. Esta le colgaba como como si fuera piel.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo de nuevo, el enfermero que había noqueado lo agarro con ambos brazos.

-Grrrr.- Izuku gruñía con furia mientras trataba de zafarse. Sin que se diera cuenta la sangre en su brazo había comenzado a volver a él, pero no entró dentro del cuerpo, simplemente cubrió la extremidad.

-¿¡Que es eso?!- Preguntó el doctor al ver el brazo del joven. Se suponía que era normal, que no tenía ningún tipo de Kosei.

 **SKINT**

La sangre en las puntas de los dedos del joven se endureció y se estiraron hasta ser unas afiladas cuchillas de 30 cm.

Por puro instinto, Midoriya uso sus nuevas garras y las incrustó directamente en el cráneo del enfermero. Perforó ambos ojos y llego hasta el cerebro.

Al retirar sus garras el cuerpo cayo inerte al suelo.

Pero poco le importaba, miro a sus garras las cuales volvieron a un tamaño mucho más humano, pero no se fueron. Su brazo ahora parecía estar hecho de músculos de sangre, de un color rojo con negro mientras que unos zarcillos esporádicos se movían.

Izuku comenzó a reír nuevamente pero esta vez lo hacía más fuerte que la vez anterior mientras tomaba su rostro entre su mano monstruosa y la normal.

El doctor que vio todo esto sabía que en este punto ya no podía salvarse. Sin hacer muchos movimientos presionó un botón en la pared para llamar asistencia, esperaba que al presionarlo repetidamente traigan a los policías.

-¡Jajajajajajajajaja~!- Reía el peliverde mientras giraba su cabeza por todos lados.

Finalmente paró de girar pero no de reír.

Levanto su mano al cielo antes de bajarla sobre su pecho dejando un tremendo corte por donde sus dedos se deslizaron como si fuera mantequilla.

Pero no acabo allí, continuó haciéndolo con las otras partes de su cuerpo.

 **-¡JAJAJAJAJA!**

La sangre se contrajo y comenzó a fluir desde adentro hacia afuera del joven como si tuviera mente propia, esta comenzó a cubrirlo de pies a cabeza hasta que el joven se cubrió la cara.

Parecería como si no tuviera piel, era de un color carmesí como la sangre misma, con varias secciones en negro.

Todo quedo en silencio.

El médico ni siquiera se atrevió a respirar.

 **-Una mattina mi son' svegliato**.-Sin que el hombre comprendiera que pasaba, su loco paciente había comenzado a cantar una conocida canción italiana- **O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao, ciao, ciao.**

Izuku comenzó a alejar sus manos de su cara para revelar que su cabeza era como el resto de su cuerpo, su cara era negra y carecía de rasgos, tenía dientes filosos de color negro que contrastaban con dos enormes manchas blancas que parecían ser sus ojos.

 **-Una mattina mi son' svegliato. E ho trovato l'invasor. O partigiano, portami via.-** Cantaba mientras comenzó a acercarse al médico en un estado parecido a un trance **.-O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao, ciao, ciao.**

Sus garras rozaban el suelo mientras que en el lado izquierdo comenzaron a fluctuar los zarcillos.

En ese momento enteraron los dos policías que habían estado buscándolo hace un rato.

-¡Quieto!- Dijeron ambos mientras le apuntaban con sus armas.

 **-O partigiano, portami via. Ché mi sento di morir.** \- Extendió ambos brazos como si estuviera recibiendo a ambos policías.

Luego de su brazo izquierdo lanzo un pegote que evito que uno de los policías puedan usar su arma. Y con el lado derecho lanzo un zarcillo que acerco al primero hacia él.

Con su nueva mano, tomo al policía del cuello.

 **-E se io muoio da partigiano.-** Levanto su mano izquierda antes de transformarla en una especie de hacha de doble filo **.-O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao, ciao, ciao.**

El policía grito cuando el hacha impacto contra su cuerpo, cortando sus huesos y músculos, sangre cayó y una vida se perdió, todo al ritmo de la música.

 **-E se io muoio da partigiano. Tu mi devi seppellir.-** Rápidamente soltó el cuerpo que cayó con un ruido húmedo por su sangre **.-E seppellire lassù in montagna.**

El asesino inmovilizo al otro policía contra la pared y rápidamente comenzó a apuñarle con sus garras mientras cantaba.

 **-O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao, ciao, ciao.-** La ultima apuñalada fue la más profunda e incluso lo levantó, más de lo que debería ser posible por su contextura **.- E seppellire lassù in montagna. Sotto l'ombra di un bel fior.**

El joven pudo sentir como las puntas de sus garras rozaban suavemente una masa de carne que palpitaba rítmicamente. Esa sensación cálida que le producía cuando la sangre se le escurría por entre los dedos.

 **SPLAT**

Saco sus garras del cuerpo y dejo que cayera en un charco de su propia sangre.

 **-Tutte le genti che passeranno.** **O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao, ciao, ciao.-** Este seguía cantando mientras se daba vuelta para ver al médico.

Aquel que una vez fue Izuku se dio cuenta hace mucho que el dolor era su amigo, lo hacía sentir bien. Pero nunca se sintió tan bien como cuando infringía dolor a otros.

 **-Tutte le genti che passeranno.** **Mi diranno: Che bel fior.-** El asesino dio un paso más cerca del hombre mientras que sus garras rozaban la pared dando un horrible sonido.

Los pasos sonaban como un chapoteo por la sangre, el medico no podía apartar la mirada de este ser, era hipnótico.

 **-E quest' è il fiore del partigiano. O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao, ciao, ciao.-** Finalmente llego hasta el y coloco una mano en su hombro **.-E quest'è il fiore del partigiano. Morto per la libertà**

 **SKINT**

Encajando sus garras directamente en la boca del estómago hasta que prácticamente se podía ver el dedo anular salir por la tráquea.

Soltando al viejo, el joven extendió sus brazos mientras terminaba el cántico.

 **-E quest'è il fiore del partigiano. Morto per la libertà~**

Finalmente había terminado el acto, pero la obra apenas si estaba comenzando.

El monstruo se encogió antes de lanzar una carcajada con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

 **-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

Después de eso tomo unas respiraciones antes de salir de allí, no sin antes olvidar un saco son su ropa.

Cuando salió al pasillo no había nadie.

Bueno, nadie adulto.

En medio del pasillo estaba un joven que le habían quitado las amígdalas hace poco y mañana se iría a casa nuevamente.

Este miró al monstruo y se asustó en su primer momento, pero sabía que no debía juzgar un libro por su portada. Pero en ese momento vio el saco que cargaba.

-¿Eres Baba Yaga?- Preguntó el joven. Así era como le decían al hombre del saco según su enfermera.

 **-No, niño.**

La voz de Izuku sonaba distorsionada y animal, monstruosa. Con un paso calmado de posicionó frente al niño.

Este estaba tan embelesado por el sujeto y su andar que no vio que su brazo era un hacha que goteaba sangre que no era suya.

Lo último que los grandes e inocentes ojos del niño vieron fue como el sujeto levantaba el hacha sobre su cabeza.

 **-Soy Carnage**

* * *

Han pasado cerca de 5 horas desde que la policía había entrado en un estado de emergencia total.

El hospital había sido tomado por un asesino psicópata vestido de rojo, según las declaraciones de los que lograron escapar. Pero aun así, hubo un total de 12 personas que no habían salido de allí.

El perpetrador había sido identificado como Izuku Midoriya.

Muchas patrullas habían estacionado al rededor del hospital para formar un perímetro. Pero había mucha incertidumbre en especial cuando le comentaron a los hombres de la ley que el asesino no superaba los 16 años.

Incluso los Pro Heros estaban ansiosos.

Gracias a una investigación lograron encontrar al padre del joven. Hisashi Midoriya, el cual vivía en la ciudad de al lado con una nueva familia.

-¿Realmente el causo todo esto?- Preguntó el hombre mayor de pelo verde. Había llegado hace 2 horas y aun se negaba a creer que uno de sus hijos había llegado a esto.

Sabía que había sido un padre... ausente. O mejor dicho que lo había abandonado, pero estaba seguro que si hubiera sabido algo habría hecho todo lo posible por ayudarlo.

-Según los testigos así fue.- Dijo uno de los policías.

El sonido del megáfono interrumpió su conversación.

-*Esta es la policía. Sal con las manos en alto y libera a los rehenes*- Dijo la voz del policía encargado del caso, un hombre que había tenido experiencia con terroristas.- *Sabemos que estás ahí, Izuku Midoriya*

Y sabía que con ellos no se negociaba.

Al principio no recibió respuesta, pero pudo ver como una silueta se movía entre las cortinas.

Algo salió volando de una de las ventanas hasta que impacto contra uno de los parabrisas de la policía.

En medio de un pegajoso manchón rojo oscuro se encontraba una mano cercenada de piel blanca que aun tenia leves espasmos.

 **-¡Izuku Midoriya ya no existe!-** Dijo una voz desde el interior del hospital pero sin mostrarse.- **¡Solo Carnage!**

El policía al mando aparto la vista de la extremidad cercenada y bajo su mirada mientras apuntaba al miembro.

-Llévense esa cosa.

Un enfermero tomo la extremidad y la colocó en hielo con la esperanza de que si estaba vivo el dueño de esto, podrían reimplantarlo.

-Señor Midoriya.- Dijo una cadete acercándose al hombre.- Inténtelo usted.

-¿Yo?- Preguntó apuntándose.

-Sí, es posible que si es usted quien hable, puede que...

-Entiendo.

El peliverde mayor asistió antes de tomar el megáfono y pasar al frente y hablar.

-*Izuku*- Dijo con algo de temblor en su voz.- *Es papá*

Al principio no se oyó nada, pero después de algunos segundos se oyó algo.

 **-¿Papá?-** Preguntó.

El hombre parpadeo varias veces son sorpresa antes de que una lagrima bajase de su ojo por la nostalgia y el dolor al entender cuanto había cambiado su hijo desde que era un bebe.

Aun recordaba cuando era tan pequeño que lo podía sostener en sus manos, era tan frágil.

-*Si, es papá.*- Dijo esta vez con algo más de esperanza.- *Se... sé que te he fallado, sé que no tengo ningún derecho, pero por favor, para esto*

El hospital se quedó en completo silencio, no se oyó nada.

-¿Podremos ser... una familia?- Preguntó una voz dentro del hospital.

-*Si, hijo, si*- Dijo su padre emocionado. Esta vez haría las cosas bien.

 **-Voy a salir.**

Todos los policías se prepararon para la salida del homicida. Pero recibieron una señal de no disparar por el encargado.

El sonido de las puertas deslizantes paro la respiración de todos, desde los policías hasta los héroes.

Pero no para Hisashi, él estaba preparado para eso.

Unas pisadas se oyeron hasta que finalmente llego el joven.

-Por dios.- Dijo un héroe llamado Desutegoro.

Del hospital salió el joven revestido de rojo. La sangre se retiró de la zona de su cara para revelar la cara llena de lágrimas del joven.

-Papá.- Dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

Hisashi se acercó saliendo de la zona de seguridad de los policías. Hasta que estaba a solo un metro de él.

-Papá.- Dijo el joven lloroso.

El peliverde mayor sonrío mientras abría sus brazos.

-Hijo.

Ambos peliverdes se acercaron y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

-Tranquilo.- Dijo Hisashi mientras acariciaba el pelo de su hijo.- Ya todo está bien.

-¿De verdad...?

-Si

-¿De verdad pensaste que me importabas?

Hisashi abrió los ojos cuando oyó esas palabras y comenzó a temblar. Ya que pudo sentir como algo filoso entro en su estómago.

-¿...Que?

La sangre cubrió la cara de sonriente de Izuku mientras levantaba a su padre con una fuerza desproporcionada a su cuerpo.

-Pero, creí que...- Dijo mientras sostenía la muñeca de su hijo para que su propio pedo no lo mate, si es que las filosas garras no lo desangraban antes.

 **-Aprendí a vivir sin ti desde el momento en que atravesaste la puerta y nunca volviste.-** Dijo mientras bajaba un poco más para poder sentir el cálido aliento de su padre contra su máscara de sangre **.- No significas nada para mí. Pero aun así no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace verte en este estado.**

-Ten piedad, tengo familia.

 **-Una familia la cual no me importa en lo más mínimo.-** Izuku no podía decir lo bien que se sentía que la cálida sangre de este cerdo se deslizara entre sus dedos **.- Quizás, le haga una visita a mis nuevos hermanos.**

Izuku se deleitó cuando su progenitor abrió sus ojos con miedo.

 **-Pasaremos tiempo de calidad en familia~ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.**

-¡Miserable!- Grito Desutegoro acercándose detrás de el, Mt. Lady comenzó a aumentar de tamaño.

Izuku sonrió cuando vio a los héroes tratar de acercarse a él. Con un rápido movimiento lanzo a su padre hacia el héroe Desuteguro.

Reacciono como esperaba y so eso para lanzarse con un solo salto hacia los policías desprevenidos.

Sus garras y su hacha de mano los cortaban con suma facilidad cuando sus tripas se derramaban en el suelo y la sangre teñía todo de rojo.

-¡Detente!- Grito Mt. Lady más que dispuesta a aplastarlo con su pie.

Carnage esquivo la pisada y la uso para comenzar a subir por la gigante. Cada vez que se impulsaba hacia arriba producía unas cortadas gracias a sus garras.

La rubia trato de agarrarlo, pero solo consiguió cortarse.

 **-Entre más grande son...-** Comenzó justo antes de atacar la garganta de la gigante **.- ¡MAS SANGRE TIENEN DENTRO!**

 **SLASH**

 **AHHHHHH**

Una lluvia de sangre salió de la yugular de la enorme rubia mientras que esta era regada por todo el lugar en un baño carmesí.

Y de bajo de esta estaba Carnage disfrutando del cálido roció rojizo.

 **-JAJAJAJA.**

El compañero de la heroína trato de hacer algo para ayudarla, pero ella ya había perdido demasiada sangre. Lo supo cuando ella comenzó a tambalearse.

Finalmente la pálida rubia cayó de espaldas sobre unas patrullas.

El héroe, Desuteguro corrió hacia el villano con la clara intención de golpearlo.

 **-¡Sorpresa!**

Pero este no jugaba limpio, junto sangre de la gigante y lo uso para segar al Pro Hero. Este gruño cuando el plasma hiso contacto con sus ojos.

Gruño mientras hacia lo posible para quitárselo.

Pero cuando finalmente logro volver a ver, solo pudo ver a Carnage balanceado un hacha hecha se su sangre.

 **SLASH**

Así, un segundo héroe había caído bajo las manos del joven.

 **-Siempre tuvo la cabeza entre las nubes... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

-¡Fuego!- Grito un policía levantando su arma. Antes no podían disparar debido a la presencia de los héroes o el difunto Hisashi.

Así tres de los policías que quedaban comenzaron a vaciar sus cartuchos contra el monstruo sangriento.

 **BANG BANG BANG**

Las balas impactaban contra su cuerpo, pero esto lo hacía feliz, era su viejo amigo el dolor que lo saludaba.

Las balas que lo perforaron causaron pequeñas explosiones de sangre que solo causaban que más zarcillos aparecieran en el cuerpo de Carnage.

 **-¡Tontos!-** Grito con diversión mientras que lanzaba esos mismos zarcillos contra los policías empalándolos ya sea en el pecho o en la cabeza.

-¡Que divertido!- Grito en jubilo el asesino mientras recorría viendo toda su obra.

Pero pronto ese momento se vino abajo cuando escucho el sonido de unas fuertes y poderosas pisadas, seguido de una poderosa corriente de aire.

-Yo estoy aquí.

Carnage abrió los ojos y se giró solo para encontrarse con un puño que iba directamente contra su abdomen.

 **PUM**

Él fue mandado a volar contra uno de los autos, abollándolo donde había impactado.

El joven cayó de ahí, comenzó a toser y vomitar sangre, pero estaba feliz. Su amigo el dolor lo saludaba de nuevo, seguía con vida.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?!- Preguntó el héroe N°1 All Might.

La sangre que caía de su boca cubrió el resto de su cabeza antes de diluirse. Este lentamente se puso de pie nuevamente.

 **-¿"Por qué" preguntas?-** Dijo Carnage con claro sarcasmo y diversión **.- Porque me siento bien.**

Esta respuesta no le gusto a All Might.

-¡¿Por eso vas a asesinar a estas personas?!

Izuku se cubrió la cara con la mano derecha mientras reía levemente hasta que fue aumentando hasta ser una estridente carcajada que atrajo la atención de todos. Incluso los miedosos que habían corrido, habían vuelto al escuchar la risa que les taladraban los oídos.

Como si de una bandita se tratase, toda la sangre que cubría al joven se separó de su mitad superior mientras formaba un ser humanoide muy parecido al que era, pero aún estaba conectado a su cintura.

Era como si tuviera mente propia.

Pero eso poco importaba.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, All Might se sintió perturbado, su boca estaba seca y no sabía que decir a esto.

Las otras personas que habían llegado curiosas, se horrorizaron no solo con lo que vieron sino con el mismo joven.

Desde la base del cuello hasta donde la sangre dejaba ver, no había ni un solo centímetro de piel sana. La totalidad del torso, brazos y espalda estaban llenos de cortes y de tejido cicatrizado.

-¿Quien... te hiso esto?- Preguntó All Might.

Por increíble que parezca el joven puso una expresión de tristeza al mismo tiempo que una suave sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

-Yo lo hice.

Por puro instinto, el héroe quería retroceder, incluso vomitar. Este joven estaba perturbado más allá de toda ayuda psicológica posible.

Nadie había estado tan loco como para cortarse de esa manera y seguir teniendo la voluntad para seguir viviendo.

-Todo esto es gracias a la sociedad que crearon.- Comenzó el joven haciendo que sus palabras sean oídas por todos, algunos incluso comenzaron a filmarlo.- Me convertí en un paria por el simple hecho de no tener Kosei, vivía atormentado día a día por mis iguales. Ante la ley en teoría somos iguales, pero sabemos que ante los ojos de la sociedad soy solo una piedra en su camino.

All Might quería decir algo, pero no sabía las circunstancias que lo llevaron hasta este punto.

-Me cortaba, pues el dolor era mi único amigo, me decía que aún estaba vivo.- Pronto la sonrisa de Izuku comenzó a crecer.- Esa cálida sensación... cuando la hoja calentada por mis nervios cortaba mi piel y mi sangre brotaba.

Muchos en este punto se sentían enfermos. No lo podían soportar, corrieron tratando de escapar de la verdad.

 **Beep Beep Beep**

-Es hora.

Lentamente la sangre volvio a cubrir a Izuku dejando a Carnage nuevamente que estaba sonriendo como el maniaco que era.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Preguntó All Might.

 **-En el techo del hospital había un tanque con gas propano para calentar el edifico**.- Comenzó a decir mientras sacaba su reloj **.- Lugar donde estaban atadas las personas que no lograron salir de allí.**

El héroe apretó los dientes, un villano era una cosa. Pero este sujeto era algo totalmente diferente a lo que había conocido.

Este ser... estaba loco. No poseía ni un rastro de empatía o moral. La sangre llama a ala sangre.

Era un psicópata, un asesino, un terrorista, un monstruo. Era todas esas cosas y lo era con orgullo.

Carnage sonrió al ver que la hora había llegado.

 **-Disfruta del festival de sangre.**

 **BOOOOM**

 **HYAAAAAAAA**

En el techo del hospital el tanque de propano había explotado haciendo que no solo las instalaciones comenzaran a arder, si no que fue tan fuerte que ninguno de los rehenes había logrado sobrevivir, sus gritos se oyeron justo antes de que sean opacados por la explosión.

Eso solo se confirmó cuando una llovizna de sangre y partes de cuerpos cercenados caían del cielo.

Algunos rasgados, otros quemados, pero ninguno en una pieza.

Era una macabra y morbosa vista. Algo digno de un cuadro, inspirado en el tomo más asqueroso y más magnifico del libro del apocalipsis.

All Might abrió los ojos con miedo al entender lo que paso, todo este tiempo, nunca iba a dejar a nadie vivo. Todo estaba pasando de acuerdo a su retorcido plan.

Cuando bajo su vista hacia donde debería estar se encontró que estaba solo.

-¡NOOOOOOO!

All Might lanzo un grito de lamentación cuando vio que había fallado en su labor, en su propósito.

Mientras, el había logrado su propósito y más, había encontrado una nueva razón para seguir vivo.

Izuku Midoriya, y desde ahora hasta que muera conocido como Carnage se escabullo entre la sangre y las sobras.

Comenzó a correr por las paredes de los edificios y los saltaba para llegar a otro.

Un zarcillo salió disparado de su muñeca hacia otro edificio y lo uso para columpiarse.

Llego hasta la base de una antena, pero aun no era suficiente. Con la habilidad de un profesional llego hasta la cima.

Allí podía ver toda la ciudad iluminada por las incandescentes luces eléctricas, a lo lejos podía ver lo que podrían ser estrellas.

Pero solo eran más luces, cada luz era como si fuera una persona.

El las apagará todas.

Carnage sonrió tanto que parecía que su sonrisa iba a partirle la cara a la mitad.

 **-Esto será una masacre**

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí significa que les encanto o son solo unos perturbados que gustan de mis historias.**

 **Si, sé que esto fue muy denso y algo que normalmente no escribiría. Quería probarme escribiendo algo que no sea solo comedia.**

 **Pero bueno, dejen un comentario para saber que opinan.**

 **Y recuerden, se los adverti.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW**

 **SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


End file.
